wolves_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Agrina
Agrina is a red wolf, or ''Canis Rufus. ''She is currently a healer in the Pack of Dark Skies. Description Appearance Agrina is a she-wolf. She has a thin, light brown coat, with lighter marking around her eyes. Her limbs are long in slender, and she has a narrow frame. She also has round, amber eyes. Character Agrina is old, or middle-aged for a wolf. She is calm and soft spoken, and sympathetic to her patients. Her mentor taught her all he knew, and she loved to learn, so he allowed her to meet with healers in other packs. Agrina is very wise, and is always willing to share what she knows with inquisitive pups. She believes all pack members are like her pups, even though her only living one is Frost. Skills & Health Agrina is relatively healthy for someone her age, and is a very skilled healer. She is fond of experimenting with different poultices to see if they work better than the herb by itself. Biography Agrina was born to a wolf called Asmaan, outside of any pack. She was born along with three other pups. Asmaan's mate was actually part of a pack, but she did not wish to join one with him, due to her free spirit. She reared her pups in the shelter of a cave, with her mate coming to give her prey. One day, he stopped coming. Asman then had to go out an hunt. Agrina was very mischievous as a pup, and was the ringleader of all their mischief. One day, when Asmaan went hunting, she decided to plan an expedition outside. When she and the pups crept outside, they were attacked by wolves. One of the pups was killed, a she-pup. When Asmaan returned, she was horrified to find her pups each held in the jaws of a pack wolf. They demanded she come with them and let them have the pups, or they would all die. Helpless in the face of death for her beloved children, Asmaan agreed. In pack life, Agrina began to thrive. She and her two remaining siblings were treated well, for their dead father was greatly renowned. Agrina began to show interest in herbs after the healer healed a scratch on her mother's shoulder. Her other two siblings didn't share her passion. Being sickly after the ordeal from their early puphood, they died within to seasons. This further drove Agrina to being a healer. Adolescence Agrina soon learnt her pack's name was the Pack of Dark Skies. She was becoming skilled under the healer Mint and was revered by healers from other packs. Mint took her to meet them, and she stayed in each pack for a season. While this was happening, her mother Asmaan was suffering. She was not used to being around many wolves at a time, though red wolves are usually sociable. Asmaan's heart was beating for the freedom she had left behind, but the pack wolves would not let her go. However, Asmaan planned a daring escape, and she succeeded. Agrina learnt of this when she returned, and she was extremely grieved. She refused to come out of her den for half moon, and when she did, she lived on the hope that she would see her mother again. However, Asmaan never returned to the packs again. Adulthood/ Roleplay Later on, Agrina became sole healer of The Pack of Dark Skies. She was very smart with her herbs, and was the most efficient healer many had seen. She was loyal as well, and defended her pack's honor fiercely. Despite all this, she secretly fed hopes that she would find her mother again. In one fit of desperation, she ran out on a quest to seek out Asmaan. She never found a trail, and spent her days wandering around lost. It was strange land, with hardly any prey. Agrina had no idea where water was, and slowly, she began to dehydrate severely. Luckily, she was found by a lone wolf named Shehr. He nursed her back to health, and the two became mates. Agrina then had six pups, four of which were born dead. She and her two remaining pups were captured by men, and her mate was shot. Later on, she found her way back to her pack, without her pups. However, Frost and Keyla made it out of captivity. Frost later found her way to the Pack of Dark Skies, but Keyla became alpha of the Pack of the Rising Sun. Family Tree Skills Images Life Image Redwolf1.jpg Category:Characters Category:The Pack of Dark Skies Member Category:Females Category:Blaze's Characters. Category:Healer Category:Living